Neighbors?
by kschmidtsacutie
Summary: Someones finally moving into the house across the street from Kendall and they have a son, Logan. who knew having neighbors could change his life forever. Slash, Kogan boyxboy Warning for slight swearing and sexual situations. What happens when Logan's past haunts ease read and review. First fanfiction
1. Hi, I'm Kendall Knight

Neighbors?

**Disclaimer: I don't own big time rush sadly, oh the things I would do if I did. I only own the plot and some characters later on**

As I stepped down the stars glancing out the window I couldn't help but be curious when I noticed a moving truck parked in the driveway of the house across the street. No one had lived in that house for over 7 years. "Big brother!" my little sister exclaimed as I walked into the kitchen. "Hey baby sis are you excited for tomorrow?" I asked before taking the seat next to her. "Nah, it's only eighth grade" she replied calmly. "What about you big brother, it's your senior year! "She said happily. "I guess" I said. She was about to reply when I heard the doorbell ring. I opened the door to reveal three people I'd never seen before.

"Hello I'm David Mitchell, and this is my wife Johanna and our son Logan". He shook his hand then greeted David's wife, I turned to greet Logan when I finally saw him I noticed how simply breathtaking he is. His eyes the most gorgeous chocolate brown you'll ever see. His cute little button nose and a crooked smile to die for. And to top it off DIMPLES, oh I'm such a goner I thought." Hi I'm Kendall knight" he smiled and went to shake my hand when our skin touched the electricity was undeniably.

"Katie!" I yelled "Coming!" She yelled back. "What's up...who are they?" She questioned after she looked up from her Game Boy. "Hi were the Mitchells were moving into the house across the street" Joanna responded well extending a hand towards Katie. She cautiously shook it well smiling excitedly (not many people moved into the tiny town that is Stockton Minnesota) "Hey, I'm Katie" she then turned away from the Mitchells and turn towards I.

"Kenny I'm going to Tyler's, see you at dinner" she tried to head to the door but I stopped her before she could leave. "Is mom okay with this, I don't want to get in trouble like last time". Katie nodded then left smiling at the awkward looking Mitchells. "Be careful baby sis, love you" I said Katie immediately replied with a "aren't I always, love you to big brother". I turned back to the Mitchells "sorry about that, why don't you come to dinner tonight, I bet my mom would love to meet you guys" i said happily. My smile getting impossibly wider when they all nodded smiling. "Great how's seven?" "Perfect" Mr. Mitchell replied quickly. "Well we must get going we still have a lot of unpacking to do" Joanna said before waving. Then we all said their goodbyes.

As I closed the door I couldn't stop thinking about the doe-eyed boy I'd just met and I got increasingly more excited for dinner tonight. I called my mom telling her about dinner and she was ecstatic. I decided to make spaghetti both vegetarian (for Katie) and normal for everyone else. I ran to get ready I jumped into the shower and changed into a blue and green plaid shirt that made my emerald green eyes pop, black skinny jeans and my checkered vans. I combed my hair so my bangs covered my forehead.

As I was walking down the stairs I heard the front door open which means either Katie or my mom was home. "Kendall?" I heard my mother yell, "Coming" I responded quickly. I ran down the rest of the stairs then hugged my tired looking mother. "How was your day mama?" "The hospital was so busy, but besides that my day was great! What smells so good?" She questioned. "I made spaghetti, I hope that's okay I just didn't want you to have to cook after working so hard all day". "No that's great sweetie, and you know you're a much better cook then me, I think Carlos is rubbing off on you" Carlos is my amazingly talented best friend who loves to cook. "Where's Katie?" "She said you said it was okay that she went to Tyler, she should be home soon thought".

As if on cue the front door opened and Katie waltzed in, "Mama" she yelled happily, she rarely got to see her mother because she's always working. "hey Katie-bug go clean up were going to have company over soon" mama knight said. Katie ran up the stairs well I went to go check on my food, it was almost ready and the Mitchells would be here any minute. Katie came barreling down the stair only to be stopped by her mother. "Katie-bug? Can you set the table for 6?" Katie nodded and made her way to the dining room, "thanks sweetie!" Mama Knight yelled. Five minutes later the food was ready and the table was set, now the knights were patiently waiting for the Mitchells to arrive. I looked at the clock just as it chimed seven, almost instantly there was a knock on the door.

_The Mitchells were there..._

**AN: so here's the first chapter to my very first fan fiction! Hope you enjoyed it! I'm hoping to update once a week no certain day or time. Every other chapter should be longer than this one. If you enjoyed this please r&r and share this to your friends. Maybe even follow or favorite the story? No... Okay then. If you have an idea for a one-shot feel free to message me because ill more than likely write it and dedicate it to you asap. Ok Lots of love!**

**XOXO **

**-Sky**


	2. Getting to know the boy next door

**Disclaimer: I don't own big time rush, But I wish I did. I only own the plot and some characters later on**

I was so excited and nervous when I heard the knock on the door. Calm down I had to tell myself as I made my way to the door. As soon as I opened the door I was greeted by an adorable crooked smile. I invited them in and lead them to the dining room, where Katie and my mom waited. When the Mitchells entered the room both knight women stood. "Hello, I'm Jennifer Knight, Kendall and Katie's mother. It's great to meet you!" she said then extended her hand to Joanna, who quickly shook it. "Your house is lovely" Joanna said releasing my mother's hand. "Thank you very much" Mrs. Knight then shook David's hand, "It's very nice to meet you, I'm David, and this is Joanna my wife and our son Logan". My mother greeted Logan who was smiling sweetly at her.

"Well why don't we take a seat?" Jennifer said. She sat at one head of the table directly across from Mr. Mitchell. Katie sat on her right and I sat on Mr. Mitchell's Left with Logan directly in front of me and his mother next to him. "It smells delicious in here" Logan announced I stood to go get the dinner from the kitchen. Katie followed me to help me get the sides. We set the food down and Logan licked his lips." I hope you like spaghetti" I said, the Mitchells' all nodded their heads excitedly. Everyone served themselves and began to eat occasionally speaking. "so Logan, how old are you?" my mother asked after everyone finished there dinner." Oh um I'm 16" he replied shyly. "Oh so you're going to be a junior this year?" I questioned. "Nope I am going to be a senior as of tomorrow, what about you?" " I'm 17 and this is my senior year as well, I'm guessing were going to the same high school considering there's only one in this town" I replied. Guess what he did! He laughed at my pathetic joke, his laugh so … I don't even know how to describe because the words adorable, great, amazing just doesn't do it justice. "If you'd like I could show you around school tomorrow and introduce you to some pretty awesome people" just as I finished my sentence the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" I muttered as I stood. I opened the door and was amediantly embraced my two people and I automatically knew who it was. "Ken-doll" "Hi Carlitos, Jamie" James glared at me when I used his childhood nickname that he hated. "Were bored lets hang!" James exclaimed. "I can't, we have our new neighbors over, want to meet them?" "Sure whatever" they answer at the same time. The three of us walked into the dinner room. James picked Katie up and then sat down putting Katie into his lap. "Hey Katie-bug" James said she smiled and blushed. She would never admit it but she had a major crush on James. Carlos being the idiot he is came and sat in my lap then said "hey ken-doll" just like James did to Katie the only thing different is I didn't smile and blush like Katie, I actually got quite annoyed because even though Carlos looked small he still weighed a lot. "Carlitos get off" I looked up when I realized people were laughing to be more specific everyone was laughing.

"James, Carlos this is David, Joanna and their son Logan they just moved into the house across the street" my mom said. David, Joanna, and Logan this is James and Carlos they are Kendall's best friends you'll see them a lot" my mother spoke well smiling. Carlos finally got off of me when my legs lost feeling only because my mom went and got another chair for him. "Guys, Logan's going to be a senior this year, how cool is that" I said happily. The boys smiled we all loved having new people in town. "Guys why don't we go up to my room and hang out, want to come with Logan?" He nodded and we all stood and walked up the stairs.

"So Logan where did you move from?" James asked. "I moved from Richland Texas because my dad got a promotion". He smiled as he talked, god how I love his smile already. James and Carlos must have noticed because they started snickering, there were only 5 people who I was gay and those five people were Katie(she actually figured it out on her own), my mom, James, my cover girlfriend Jo and Carlos. People couldn't know that Mr. Popular is gay so I have to pretend to be the all American jock. Yes that's right I'm the captain of the hockey team and dating the head cheerleader, well fake dating actually. She's only using me to be more popular and I'm okay with it. Someone cleared their throat breaking me out of my thoughts, "what?" I mumbled, "I have to go but I will see you three at school tomorrow, it was great meeting you guys, bye knight" Logan said then winked at me, was he flirting with me? The butterflies in my stomach were undeniable.

"Dude! You were so fucking obvious!" James whisper- yelled as soon as Logan was out the door. "I have no idea what you're talking about" I muttered decided to play dumb hoping they would drop it. "Aww, Jamie our little Kendy is growing up" Carlos stated innocently. "Shut up!" I semi yelled, "You know I have a girlfriend and there's nothing I can do about it" I stated slightly angry. "Dude just come out like Carlos and I did when we started dating", "that's different you had each other" I said angrily. "And now you have Logan" James stated in a "duh" voice. "I don't even know if he likes me like that idiots, he could and probably is straight. And even if he was gay why would he go for someone like me". "You were too busy off in your own world to realize he was staring at you just as much as you were. You both had that stupid goofy grin too.". " Jamie just drop it, Kendall's getting mad". "Damn straight I am, you better shut the fuck up unless you want to kicked out of my fucking house" Kendall said through gritted teeth. James knew had pushed him too far so he decide it was time for him and Carlos to leave. "See you tomorrow ken-doll" Carlos stated happily, "Bye Carlitos" I replied quickly before closing the door.

_They were right I did have it bad for the boy next door… _

**AN: thanks for reading the second chapter to Neighbors. I really hope you enjoyed it. I'll be updating ASAP. Again I'm taking request for any kogan one-shot. Lots of love**

**XOXO **

**-Sky**


	3. Maybe

**AN: Yay chapter three! I'm so happy that you guys like this, I have to admit I was nervous to post this. I have quite a few people I would like to that so let's get to them: ****Zomgaimee, Logan,** **Brutus13130,** **Eaglenerd,** **spookje10,** **Koganfan345,** **laurieschmidt,** **TheLoganTrain.**** And the person who inspired me to actually upload something:**

**Breanna Dominque**

**Thank you all so much! You guys are all amazing! Now on to the story!**

I woke up to my alarm blaring. I slowly cracked open one eye so I could see the correct button to hit. I got up and found myself instantly attracted to the window; I looked out on to realize I could see directly into Logan's room. Oh my god he was changing, my mind started screaming for me to run away but I couldn't look away. Kendall stop making this harder on yourself I thought. I hesitantly left the window and walked to my attached bathroom. I undressed then turned on the shower. After taking care of a problem and washing myself, I got out then walked to my closet. What to wear on the first day of my senior year I thought to myself. I decided on gray skinny jeans and a black graphic tee. I fixed my hair then grabbed my wallet cell phone and bag and left my room.

"Good morning Kendall" my mom said as soon as I was in the kitchen. "Morning mom, baby sis" I said smiling. "Why you all smiley, you hate mornings?" my mom questioned, I simply shrugged. "I know" Katie suddenly announced, "He's got a crush on Logan" I glared at her well she smiled innocently at me. "You need to respect my privacy more" I muttered before grabbing an apple and making my way out the door with a frown on my face. "Morning Knight" I turned and noticed Logan "Mitchell" I said well waving then turning towards my car. Well getting into my car I noticed Logan start walking down the street. I quickly pulled out my driveway and pulled up next to him rolling down my window. "Want a ride?" I asked politely. He simply nodded muttering a thank you as he entered the passenger side.

"So Logan are you excited for school" I said trying to make small talk during the drive to school. "I guess it's nice to already know someone" he said well shrugging. "Yea I get it, I'll make sure to introduce you to some awesome people" I said excitedly well pulling into the school parking lot parking my f150 next to James mustang. God was his family rich I thought jealously, I had to by my own car, it took year to save up for it and he turns sixteen and immediately has a brand new mustang but whatever. Logan and I exited the car and walked through the school doors. I was immediately greeted with hugs and high fives. Did I forget to mention I'm the most popular guy in the school … oops? I hate it so much, everyone looks up to you and you can never really just be …yourself.

We walking into the cafeteria and I lead Logan to my table so I could introduce him to the rest of the group. As soon as James spotted Logan and I walk in together he raised his eyebrows. I decided to ignore him, "Guys this is Logan" they all started to greet him, he started looking nervous. "Logan this is Lucy" I stated pointing a girl dressed in all black with red streaks in her hair. "That's Dak" I motioned toward a guy a little taller than Logan with hazel eyes and light brown hair. "obviously you already know Carlos and James, well then that only leaves Camille and jo but it looks like they aren't here yet" just as I said that sentence the doors opened to reveal a perky blonde girl with brown eyes and a curly brown haired girl laughing, "that Jo" I said motioning to the blonde "and that's Camille" I motioned towards the brunette.

Jo walked over to me smiling and pecked me on the cheek I noticed the smile instantly leave Logan's face when Jo did that. "Jo, Camille this is Logan he's new here be nice" i said mostly to Jo considering she a bitch to all of my friends. She completely ignored him, well Camille said a quick hi then went and sat in Dak's lap. "Morning Cami" he said sweetly. Dak and Camille have been dating for around 3 years. Jo left to go sit with her cheerleading friends. "So Logan, lemme see your schedule" I stated, he grabbed his bag and searched through it until bring out a yellow piece of paper. I grabbed mine out of my bag and compared it. As I went through the classes my smile got wider and wider, "wow we have 6 classes together" I stated smiling widely. Yea this was going to be a good year I thought to myself excitedly. He smiled widely as well, we locked eyes and neither of us could look away the butterflies in my stomach were going crazy. The bell suddenly rang signally it was time to get to class broke us out of our daze. I looked away blushing as did he. I stood up extending a hand to him muttering a "let's get to class".

Our first class AP world history went by so fast. Next thing I knew I was in drama my fourth period with James and Cami. "So lover boy, how's your boyfriend?" James teased. I instantly tensed "shut up, Cami could hear you" I hissed. I loved Cami but that girl couldn't keep a secret to save her life. "You know I'm only joking" James muttered quietly not wanting to get Kendall mad. "Well knock it off now!" Kendall exclaimed, "Mr. Diamond, Mr. Knight is there something you'd like to share with the class?" Ms. Wainwright questioned. "No mam" James and I said together. She turned back to the board and resumed teaching.

Luckily everyone had the same lunch. I sat down at my table waiting for everyone to arrive I saw Logan walk through the door and waved him over, he smiled at me before sitting down next to me. "I'm so happy you have this lunch" Logan said then realized what he said and blushed. Boy was he adorable when he blushed. "Same" I admitted making him feel better. "How are you liking it here Mitchell?" I asked. " it's pretty cool I guess but I hate the classes I don't have with you" he mumbled the end probably hoping I would hear what he said but I did and my smile got impossibly wider when he blushed harder than before. Logan and I talked throughout the whole lunch in our own little word, both of us occasionally blushing.

_Maybe I could come out I thought to myself well walking to fifth period…maybe just maybe._

**AN: Kogan moments ;) if you haven't already noticed I hate Jo. I was thinking that the next chapter might have some drama? I don't know yet. Please review telling what you like. Never forget to pm or review I appreciate it all and I guarantee shout out and replies. Lots of love **

**XOXO**

**-Sky**


	4. wanna hang out?

**AN: I want to thank everyone who is reading and reviewing. Special thanks to Logan! I fucking love you to! I would also like to thank one of my best buddies Jackie, for reading this and encouraging (along with a lot of others) to continue writing this so thank you all! I'm SO SORRY for not updating sooner. It's just I was in a car accident and then I was in a play with 5 hour rehearsal…so I just want to say sorry!**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't own big time rush… I only own the plot. Without further ado here is the fourth chapter to neighbors?**

"Want a ride" I asked Logan as we left our last class of the day. He smiled well nodding "sure, thanks knight". Okay normally I hate when people call me by my last name but when it's Logan I couldn't help but smile. "I think I love it here" I heard Logan mumble well getting into the car, I could help the giant grin that spread across my face when he said that. He turned to me blushing when he noticed that I was staring at him.

"So Logan what was your favorite class?" I questioned "hmm, probably government" he said smiling. That one sentence made me smile because government was the one class that we sat next to each other in "What's your favorite class?" he asked me breaking me out of my thoughts." I'd say government as well" I said well sneaking a glance at him. I pulled up to my driveway, slowly getting out of my car not wanting to have to leave Logan.

"Do you want to hang out?" Logan asked me, I nodded excited to be hanging out with Logan more "thanks both my parents are out of town and I really don't want to be alone" he said quietly. "Wow they're out of town already didn't you guys just get here?" I asked without thinking , "uh yea they work a lot" Logan whispered well looking down, "do you mind if I run and tell Katie were I'm going?" he nodded "no its fine, do you mind if I go with you?" I nodded and lead him into my house. "Katie-bug" I yelled as soon as I entered the house "up here" I heard Katie yell from her room. "Why don't you take a seat well I go find Katie" I stated well pointing to the couch. He awkwardly sat well I walked up the stairs. Stopping in front of the room directly across from mine. "Katie-bug?" I said knocking "come in" she said. "why is Logan here?" she questioned immediately, "How'd you know?" I asked curiously "never mind that now why is Logan here?" she asked again. "He's here because I'm going to his house since his parents are out of town" I confessed "oh okay" she said confused then started smirking, I decided it was time for me to leave I waved to her and turned towards the door. As I opened the door Katie yelled "use protection big brother" I turned to glare at her as she pushed me out of her room slamming the door in my face.

I walked down stairs to a blushing Logan, dammit Katie." hey you ready to go?" he questioned shyly. Score he still wants to hang out, I blushed realizing that I never answered him, I nodded and smiled. He got up then led the way to his house, his house was simple not a lot of colors but nice. "Why don't we go up to my room?" I nodded excitedly, calm down I yelled in my head don't freak him out.

**AN: I'm so sorry for such a short chapter but I really wanted to put something out and It was a perfect place to end with a cliffhanger please don't hate me… lots of love **

**XOXO**

**-Sky**


	5. Sleepover

**An: I wanted to update ASAP because it took me so long to update last time and I really hated making you all wait. So I have two announcements! One- I'm writing another story! It's a kogan love story called knight in shining armor it will be posted shortly after this. I would majorly appreciate it if you took some time to read and maybe review? That would make my week. Second- I'm adopting a story called love will find a way, so I will be updating that as well hopefully soon. Like always I would like to thank everyone who has review, followed or favorited this story! I enjoy reading every review you write, it lets me know if I'm doing well. Okay enough with my mini rant. Why don't we get on to the fifth chapter of neighbors?**

**Disclaimer: Do you really think that if I owned big time rushed id spend my time writing about them... Hell no!**

As we made our way up the stairs I got more anxious, which truthfully was really … stupid, I mean how long have I known this guy. What two day? Max, what do I thinks gonna happen when we go up to the room? I know what I think I think that Mr. Logan Mitchell is going to corner me as soon as we get into the room and confess that he is already madly in love with me… yeah right. I realized we stopped, and then I noticed the different surrounding. I was in my crushes room. His walls we painted black and red, he had hockey posters on his wall? Ahh could he be more perfect. I noticed a shelf filled with over a dozen trophies all for something academic like winning a national science fair or having the highest GPA in his whole school. He is…brilliant. I looked over to a blushing Logan, god was could he be any more adorable, then it happened he bit his lip. Okay he was officially more adorable.

"I see you found my nerd shelf" he said bitterly, "You're amazing Logan" I replied still looking at all the trophies. My eyes widen when I realized what I just said and turned to look at a shocked Logan "what?" I questioned nervously. "No one has ever said that to me" he replied still shocked, "you've got to be kidding me, your parents have to be proud" I commented without thinking. He got that sad look again; he looked like a lost puppy. "They're not" was all he said before trying to change the subject "so what's there to do for fun in this town?" he asked. I took a minute to think "um there's a skate park like a mile north from here" I said, his eyes instantly lit up "You skate?" he asked excitedly I nodded "so do I, we should totally check it out sometime" Logan exclaimed. We talked for hours, constantly finding out we had something in common, somehow I got roped into showing Logan around town not that I minded thou. After talking for a little while longer I realized Katie was still home alone and I needed to make her dinner because mom worked the night shift.

"Logan, I have to go" I said getting up. Logan nodded but looked like a kicked puppy that's when it hit me Logan was gonna be alone all night to "hey why don't you come have dinner with Katie and I and maybe you can spend the night so we both don't have to be alone?" I suggested. He nodded happily before starting to pack a bag for tonight and school tomorrow. We then started making our way over to my house. "Katie-bug" I yelled as soon as I opened the door "Kendall" I heard my younger sister reply happily. "Yea why don't you come down here?" we heard some movement and then light footsteps running down the stairs. "Hey Logan" she said addressing the awkward male, before turning to me questioningly. "He's staying with us tonight okay?" she nodded before saying "what's for dinner? I'm starving" I chuckled before moving to the kitchen to find something to make, Logan and Katie following closely behind me. "How's chicken I said poking my head out of the fridge" Logan nodded. "And Katie why don't I make you mac and cheese?" I suggested, she nodded happy that I remember she was vegetarian. We ate, carried on a small conversation, then went and watched TV until I realized both Katie and Logan we asleep. I got up careful to not wake either of them up then gathered Katie in my arms and carried her up to her room. Kissing her on the forehead as I leave the room.

I walk back down stairs to find a confused looking Logan. "Where'd you go?" he asked sleepily "I just took Katie to bed, come on we should get to bed to" he nodded before standing up and following me up to my room. Once we got there he just stood there in the middle of my room rubbing his eyes. "Go on get in the bed" Logan shock his had "I'm fine sleeping on the floor" he said. I quickly said "you're a guest you get the bed. Now go to sleep" he finally nodded and fell asleep a soon as he hit the bed. I laid on the floor thinking.

Sometimes I wonder if I should keep a diary, but then I think wow that was a super gay thought…truth is I REALLY want to have a diary. Want to know why? I betcha do, the main reason is to write about my stupid school girl crush on my neighbor. I could feel so many pages just with describing how beautiful his little button nose is. Is it bad that I'm starting to annoy myself? It because all I think about is the beautiful creature named Logan Mitchell. There's another reason I want a diary, I want a diary so I could rant to myself about coming out. I mean maybe I could convince myself before I get creepier, I kind of feel like a weirdo I mean I literally spend almost every minute of every day thinking about my new friend.

Who knows what time I actually fell asleep? But I do know the last thing I thought about before finally letting sleep take me over.

_I thought about kissing Logan Mitchell…_

**An: I hope you all enjoyed the fifth chapter of Neighbors? I will update ASAP. Please check out my other story knight in shining armor. Also please r&r, I appreciate it so much. Lots of love **

**-sky**


	6. I'm Logan Mitchell and

**AN: So I decided to change it up a little bit. Again I'm so sorry for making all of you wait I want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this. I love you all! So I just wanted to clarify that this is in Logan's POV.**

**Disclaimer don't own Big time rush**

I heard a beeping alarm; I opened my eyes well groaning. I got up and stretched before walking over to the alarm and hitting the button to shut it up. Only then did I realize the amazing smell wafting through the room. I turned and looked over to an empty bed. Where was Kendall? I made my way down stairs, and was overwhelmed with an amazing smell. "Hey, sleepy head" Kendall said as soon as he saw me," Hi" was all I said as I wiped the sleep out of my eyes. He smiled "you should probably get dressed, so Katie doesn't see you like that" he said them gestured to my practically naked Body. I blushed them ran up the stairs, I completely forgot I was only wearing boxers.

I ran back downstairs to a blushing Kendall and a smug Katie; I choose to ignore whatever happened well I was changing. "Morning Katie" I said "morning Kendall" I said before sitting next to him "morning Logan" "so what were you two talking about" the only response I got was a lot of stuttering from Kendall and laughing from Katie. Katie finally said "that for us to know and no one to find out" That sentence made me wonder what the knight siblings were up to." When do your parents get back" Kendall mumbled obviously trying to change the subject. I frowned at the mention of my parents that abandon me every 1 to 2 months for weeks. "My mom will be gone until Thursday and my dad won't be back until Next Monday and the Tuesday after that my mom is leaving again to go to New York" I tried to hide the pain and bitterness but I did a horrible job at it. "Wow, and I thought my mom was never around" Katie said resulting in Kendall sending her upstairs to get ready for school. "Sorry about her she has no filter" Kendall apologized as soon as Katie left the room. "Don't worry about it" I mumbled before getting up and heading toward Kendall's room to get ready for school.

Katie apologizes to me in the car on the ride to her school. I simply nodded well saying don't worry about it I'm not mad. Thing is I truly mean it but the knights can't tell that I do so they continue to apologize to the point of annoying. Kendall and I walked into the cafeteria and over to our overcrowded table that all are friends are sitting at. Wow I've never said overcrowded and friends in the same sentence before. I could get use to that I smiled, that smile was quickly replaced with a frown when Jo pulled Kendall away and kissed him, I'll be the first to admit it I was jealous of the "power couple". Most guys my age would be jealous of Kendall because duh he is making out with the head cheerleader not to mention the hottest girl in school. But I'm not like them I'm the one that's jealous of Jo because she's making out with the hockey captain, hottest guy in school, sweetest guy in school and the guy that was the main star in my wet dream( what do you expect? I'm a teenage boy I have hormones!).

To my surprise and May I say pleasure Kendall pulled away from Jo with any angry expression "why the fuck do I smell Jett's cologne?" Jo just started stuttering "how long" Kendall asked with a hint of disbelief in his voice. When Jo didn't say anything let alone look at Kendall he yelled "HOW LONG" " 3 months" Jo muttered, James Carlos and I stepped in and dragged Kendall out of the cafeteria before he could make a bigger scene. "Are you okay?" I asked trying to hide the happiness out of my voice. Damn it Logan! I thought to myself, he's straight and even if he wasn't he wouldn't want a used up piece of trash like you! Tears started to well up in my eyes. I couldn't think of that horrible day or that horrible man. I am my worst enemy.

"Logan what's wrong?" I heard Kendall say I didn't respond I couldn't. So I did the only thing that came to mind, I ran, running was the one thing I was good at. I ran to the boys bathroom full on sobbing, my body shaking as I slid down the wall. I couldn't handle this by myself but who do I have to turn to? My parents are out of town and don't care, why would they? I couldn't talk to Kendall so I just sat there ignoring the pleading call coming from my friends, ignoring the bell ringing signaling I was late to 1st,2nd,3rd and 4th period because I didn't care... Just like everyone in my life. I just didn't care. I finally decided to move when the bell signally lunch rung I made my way out if school without anyone noticing, the school wasn't far from my house so I just walked. As I was walking I couldn't help thinking of that horrible night.

The night that changed my life forever, the night that made my parents works more. It was a party my friend sandy dragged me to, one of her college friends was throwing it so we lied to our parents for once I decided to be disobedient and I wish more than anything that I hadn't been. So it was about midnight when I went in search of a bathroom. The first one I stumbled upon had a couple fucking in it so I walked into an abandoned bed room. Thing was it wasn't as abandoned as I thought. There was a college boy in the bathroom. He was a college boy I could never forget. That night I was raped. And for the next eight months I was in an abusive relationship with the same boy who raped me.

_I'm Logan Mitchell and I'm a rape victim... _


End file.
